TIRAMISU
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Oneshot!- Apakah kau tahu arti dari Tiramisu?- Shou-ai. AU. Review, please?-


**O7-GHOST (c) **** Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara **

**TIRAMISU (c)**** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing : **Frau X Teito

**Genre : **Romance**/**Angst

**Rating : **T

**Warning : ****Shou-ai**, OOC, AU, Typo**. Don't Like Don't Read! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**-**Sangat disarankan saat membaca pertengahan fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu _Raggs No Chinkonka By Noria_**-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Apakah kau tahu arti dari Tiramisu?_

* * *

><p><strong>_Oneshot_<strong>

**-Teito POV-**

"…_.__perhatikan soal yang akan ditanyakan, apakah itu rentang, hamparan, ataupun simpangan kuartil. Ingatlah rumus ini. Jika yang ditanyakan adalah jangkauannya, gunakan rumus __**J: Xmaks-Xmin**__..."_

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama soal matematika yang tengah di jelaskan oleh Lance-_sensei_, seorang _sensei_ yang nyentrik dengan gaya poninya yang bergelombang panjang di bagian kanan keningnya. Yang menurutku malah seperti _sulur pohon_.. **("**==**)**

Sesekali aku torehkan beberapa hal penting di buku catatan dengan penaku, sekedar untuk peganganku nanti.

Di saat aku sedang mencatat, pandanganku teralih pada meja di sampingku yang kosong. Karena memang sang penghuni bangku itu tidak masuk sejak 12 hari yang lalu.

_Frau. _

Seminggu kepergian Frau ke Kyoto, ia masih sering menghubungiku. Tapi, Sudah 5 hari ini tidak ada kabar darinya. Aku memang dapat kabar kalau Bastien-_san_. Paman Frau, yang tinggal di Kyoto jatuh sakit. Dan itu mengharuskan Frau yang tinggal sendiri di Tokyo kembali ke Kyoto untuk melihat keadaan Pamannya itu yang juga satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ada. Karena yang aku tahu, orangtua Frau sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil. Dan setelah itu, yang membesarkan Frau adalah Pamannya, Bastien.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Frau yang panik ketika mendengar berita itu. Jujur. Melihat wajah panik Frau kala itu adalah hal yang pertama bagiku.

Untuk mengetahui urusan pribadinya memang bukan hakku walau aku dan dia adalah kekasih, _**khng**__!_ maksudku aku dan dia sangat dekat. Tapi, jika urusan itu adalah pribadi, kami memiliki peraturan tersendiri untuk tidak saling mencampurinya.

Hahh.. aku kembali menghela nafas. Rasa khawatir yang kurasa karena Frau kini membuatku tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang kini di terangkan oleh Lance-_sensei_. _Kenapa dalam beberapa hari ini Frau tidak menghubungiku?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Padahal aku ingin tahu keadaanya.

Walau Frau orangnya mesum, jahil, sok kuat, dan tidak pernah serius. Tapi, sungguh.. aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.. .

**-Teito POV End-**

"**Teito Klein." **Panggil sang guru.

_Frau… __dia sedang apa, ya sekarang?_

"**Teito Klein." **

_Frau baka! Awas saja nanti kalau pulang. _

"**Khng! ****Teito Klein." **

"_Pssh, Teito. Hei, Teito. Depan man! Depan!" _desis Mikage sambil menoel-noel Teito yang berada di meja depannya dengan ujung setelah ada sinyal _'D__a__nger' _dari sang guru karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

**Grek.. **

"_Teito, __Lance__-sensei memanggilmu.." _kali ini Hakuren yang mendesis dari depan meja Teito.

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Lalu menoleh ke Hakuren dan terakhir ke Mikage di belakangnya yang langsung menunjuk ke depan dengan agak menunduk.

"**Teito Klein****!****"**sentak Lance kali ini.

**Glek! **

Dengan gerakkan horor, Teito menoleh ke arah depan tepat pada sang guru yang melipat tangan di depan dada lengkap dengan wajah yang menyeringai.

"Ooh.. ketahuan. Apa yang asyik kau pikirkan, Teito-_kun?_ Sampai kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya, hm?" mungkin kedengarannya kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Lance-_sensei_ terdengar lembut. Tapi, dibalik kelembutannya, ada hawa iblis yang terasa.

Teito menelan ludah, "Go_-gomen_, _sensei_." Kata Teito gugup.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya, kau bersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah nanti. _Ne_?" Kata guru berambut pirang itu kalem.

"Tapi sen-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Siapapun itu, jika di jam saya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, tak akan saya tolerir. Nah, semua kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, ya..~" Potong Lance-_sensei _tanpa berperikeTeitoan.

Teito pundung, "Ukh, nasib-nasib." **("**==**)**

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

**-Pulang sekolah- **

"Ukh.. kenapa aku jadi kacau begini? Hahh.." keluh Teito sambil mengambil alat kebersihan di loker penyimpanan.

Sesuai hukuman, seusai jam pelajaran berakhir, Teito langsung pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkannya. Memalukan. Ini pertama kalinya ia terkena hukuman seperti ini. Ukh.

"**Teito." **

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke belakang saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sukses mendapati Mikage dan Hakuren di depan pintu toilet.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Teito sambil mengernyitkan alis heran.

Mikage berkacak pinggang, "Lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja disini untuk membersihkan toilet sendiri? _No thanks._"

"Yaa.. walau aku benci hal yang membuatku kotor. Tapi, kalau untuk membantumu, itu bisa kusampingkan." Kali ini Hakuren yang bicara dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jadi?" ujar Teito.

"Kami akan membantumu!" Sahut Mikage dan Hakuren kompak.

Senyum merekah di bibir mungil pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Arigatou, Mikage, Hakuren!"

"Baiklah sebaiknya mulai da-,"

"Mikage! Jangan ke-,"

**Gubrak! **

"-sana." sambung Teito.

"Ittai..~ bokongkuu.." ringis Mikage sambil mengelus-ngelus daerah bokongnya.

"Hahaha.." tawa Hakuren yang melihat Mikage sukses terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi tidak elit, bokong sukses mencium lantai duluan!

"_Sorry._ Itu baru saja ku pel dan masih sangat... licin." ujar Teito dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hwee! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Teitoo..~" rajuk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"_Sorry_." Sahut Teito lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua lengannya minta maaf.

Hakuren menghampiri Mikage dengan langkah perlahan, takut jatuh juga. "Cepat bangun. Kau mau terus-terusan terduduk seperti itu?" kata pemuda bermata violet itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikage. Mikage menyambutnya.

"Ukh, iya, iya! _Thanks._" Balas Mikage.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun berbagi tugas. Teito kembali melanjutkan mengepel, Mikage membersihkan bagian dalam bilik toilet. Sedangkan Hakuren, membersihkan _w__ash__ta__f__el_ dan cermin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi memikirkan apa, Teito? Sampai melamun seperti itu?" tanya Hakuren sambil melap kaca di dekat _w__a__s__h__ta__f__el._ Seketika gerakkan pel pemuda berambut coklat itu terhenti. Mikage yang sedang membersihkan bagian dalam bilik toilet kini ikut melihat dari atas bilik dengan naik ke atas kloset.

"Mikirin Frau, ya.. cieh, cieehh..~" goda Mikage sambil bersiul-siul gaje.

**Pluk! **

"Uwooo..~"

**Gabruk! **

"_Ittai!_ Bokongkuuuu..~"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali meringis ketika untuk kedua kalinya bokongnya berciuman dengan lantai. _Thanks to_ Hakuren yang sudah dengan berbaik hati melempar lap basah yang di gunakannya untuk melap kaca serta _washtafel_, dan sekarang mendarat di wajah Mikage dengan sukses.

"Hakureeennnn…~ tega sekali kau melemparkan lap padaku..~" ringis Mikage dari dalam bilik toilet.

"_Well._ Kita kesampingkan masalah Mikage, jadi Frau belum memberi kabar sampai sekarang?" tanya Hakuren, yang di jawab anggukan kepala lesu oleh pemuda bermata _emerald _itu.

Hakuren menghela nafas, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menyusul dia ke Kyoto? Lagi pula besok hari Sabtu kan?" saran pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat rendah itu.

"Aku mau saja. Tapi, masalahnya aku tidak tahu alamatnya di Kyoto, yang ada nanti malah aku tersesat di sana," balas Teito sambil menculupkan pel ke dalam ember lalu memerasnya.

Tiba-tiba Mikage muncul dari balik pintu bilik, agak membungkuk karena area bokongnya masih nyeri, "Auh.. kenapa kau tidak tanya Castor-_san_ saja? Toh, Frau dan Castor-_san_ sahabat lama. Tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama lagi." Saran Mikage.

"Benar juga. Setidaknya sedikit saja info bisa membantu, mungkin Castor-_san_ tahu alamat Frau di Kyoto." kata Hakuren menyetujui argumen Mikage.

Mendengar itu, Teito mengangguk, "Iya! Malam ini akan ku tanyakan padanya. _Sankyuu_ sarannya, Mikage, Hakuren."

"Sip!" sahut Mikage.

"Itu sudah seharusnya," tambah Hakuren.

Akhirnya sore itu berakhir juga. Setelah memastikan toilet yang sudah kinclong. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk istirahat.

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

**-Apartemen ****B****arsburg, at. 19.00 malam- **

Kini Teito sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Castor. Sebelum ia memencet bel, Teito memandang sekilas pintu Apartemen Frau yang terlihat gelap. Wajar, penghuninya memang tidak ada. Walaupun, pemuda mungil itu memiliki kunci serv kamar apartemen Frau. Tapi, ia tidak mau sembarangan masuk jika tidak ada orangnya. Karena ia cukup tahu apa itu tata krama bertamu.

Kembali ia menoleh pada pintu kamar Castor lalu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menekan bel.

**Ding dong! **

"_Iya." _ terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Dengan sabar Teito menunggu. Mungkin jika bertanya pada Castor, ia bisa tahu tentang Frau yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak memberikan kabar. Kenapa hal ini baru terpikirkan, ya?

**Ceklek! **

Pintu pun terbuka. Teito bersiap membungkuk, "Konbanwa,"

"_Konbanwa mo, maaf cari siapa?_"

'_Eh?'_ mendapat keganjilan, pemuda berambut coklat itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang _'gadis'_ yang sepertinya seusia dengannya tengah tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesat, Teito terpaku melihat _'gadis' _itu.

"Maaf, cari siapa?" tanya _'gadis' _itu lagi.

Teito tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung membungkuk minta maaf, "Ma-maaf! Sepertinya saya salah mengetuk kamar!"

'_G__adis' _itu mengangguk, "Umm.. ya, tak apa." kata _'gadis'_ itu kembali tersenyum manis.

Teito jadi gugup sendiri lihatnya, "A-anu, numpang tanya. Kamar apartemen Castor-_san_ dimana, ya? Kau tahu?" tanya Teito.

"Wah, ternyata mencari Castor-_san_, ya? Sayangnya Castor-_san _sedang keluar," jelas _'gadis' _itu.

Teito mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit kecewa juga mendengarnya.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa menunggu di dalam." tawar _'gadis' _itu halus.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa menunggu di luar." tolak Teito halus. Bisa gawat kalau ada orang lihat dia masuk kamar perempuan. Di mana ia mau taruh harga dirinya kalau di sangka pemuda _'nakal'_ .

'_G__adis' _itu kembali tersenyum, " Oya, aku lupa memberi tahu, sebenarnya, ini kamar apartemennya Castor,"

_Siiiing...~_

"Heee?" seru Teito.

"**Teito-kun?" **

Sontak 2 orang yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah tangga, menampakan sosok Castor yang tengah membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Castor-_san_." gumam Teito. Castor berjalan menghampiri 2 orang di depan kamar apartemennya itu.

"Maaf, aku lama. Jadi meninggalkanmu sendirian," ujar Castor sambil menunduk untuk mengecup kening _'gadis'_ itu.

"Ya, tak masalah."

Teito menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Oya, perkenalkan. Dia Teito-_kun_, yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu, _Labrador_."

Merasa harus memperkenalkan diri, Teito membungkuk sekilas, "Ma-maaf. _Watashi wa_Teito Klein_. Yoroshiku."_ ujar Teito agak gugup.

'_G__adis'_ itu tersenyum, _"__Kochira koso, watashi wa_Labrador _desu. Yoroshiku."_ Ujar _'gadis' _itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Castor tersenyum khasnya, "Kau pasti kaget, Teito-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Labrador itu adalah salah satu 'siswa' dari akademi Barsburg sama sepertimu, lho.." ujar Castor bangga.

"Heee? Benarkah?" tanya Teito tidak percaya. Jadi, dia LELAKI. **(**O.O**)**. Barsburg Senior High School memang sekolah khusus lelaki, sih.. Teito langsung berbalik badan, membuat kedua orang yang bersamanya itu saling menatap heran. _'Ja-jadi Castor-san bisa dibilang sama seperti Frau? Tapi, aku tidak menyangka, Labrador-san lelaki. Aku tertipu mentah-mentah...' _

"Anoo... Teito-_kun, Daijoubu ka?" _tanya Castor. Pemuda mungil itu langsung berbalik badan lagi.

"Ma-maaf, aku berlaku tidak sopan!" serunya reflek membungkukkan badan.

Castor tersenyum, "Tak apa. Oya' silahkan masuk." ujarnya kemudian.

Teito mengangguk, "Iya, terimakasih." lalu ketiga orang itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen.

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

"Jadi, Frau belum menghubungimu?"

"Iya, seminggu sejak Frau pergi ke Kyoto, ia masih menghubungiku. Tapi, belakangan ini kami jadi hilang kontak. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungiku. Tapi, ini sudah 5 hari ia tidak memberi kabar." ungkap Teito.

Castor mengangguk mengerti, "_Sou ka. _Sebenarnya, Frau juga sampai sekarang belum menghubungiku."

"Etoo.. tidak ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi 'kan?" tanya Teito khawatir.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Sebab, yang kudengar dari keluargaku di Kyoto yang juga dekat dengan Bastien-_san_, Bastien-_san_ sudah membaik setelah operasinya berhasil dilakukan," jelas pria berambut _scarlet _itu.

"Syukurlah.." lega Teito. _'Tapi, kenapa ada berita baik ini Frau tidak langsung mengabariku hal penting ini?' _pikir Teito kembali termenung.

"Teito-_kun, Daijoubu?" _tanya Labrador tiba-tiba setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Teito.

"Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa," katanya sembari tersenyum paksa.

Castor kembali menyahut, "Oya' kebetulan, aku baru saja beli kue _Tiramisu_, lho. Ku dengar dari Frau, kau sangat suka sekali _Tiramisu, _Teito_-kun_ ,"

Labrador berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, biar aku siapkan,"

"Anu.. sebelumnya maaf," sela Teito. Membuat dua orang yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengannya itu menoleh.

"I-ini bukan saatnya aku melakukan itu, aku ing-,"

"Tak apa, Teito_-kun_, jangan terbawa rasa khawatir. Kalau rasa khawatir itu terlalu kita rasakan, tidak baik juga 'kan? Cepat atau lambat, Frau pasti mengabarimu," timpal Castor.

"Lagi pula, dengan memakan _Tiramisu _membuat perasaan kita bisa tenang lho, Teito-_kun! " _kali ini Labrador yang berucap dengan riang.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum mengerti, "I-iya."

Sementara Labrador tengah ke dapur untuk mengambil kue, Castor kembali menatap pemuda bermarga _Klein _di depannya itu, "Jadi, selain mengetahui keadaan Bastien-_san_, ada yang ingin kau ketahui juga, Teito-_kun?" _tanyanya seolah mengetahui tujuan pemuda mungil itu datang ke apartemennya ini.

Teito tampak termangu, tepatnya bingung untuk memulai dari mana, "Ano.. Castor-_san, _aku hanya ingin tahu alamat Frau di Kyoto. Sebenarnya, aku bermaksud hari pekan ini akan menyusul Frau kesana,"

"Lalu?" sahut pria berambut _Scarlet _itu.

Teito menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, seolah lantai apartemen itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk di lihatnya, "Aku sebenarnya.. i-ingin berada disisinya. Karena aku tahu, berat untuk Frau saat mengetahui Pamannya jatuh sakit. Jujur, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang panik saat itu. Walaupun sekarang keadaan Bastien-_san _sudah membaik. Tapi, aku ingin meyakinkan pada dirinya, bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Aku.. aku ingin jadi penyemangat bagi Frau!" tegasnya sembari menatap langsung mata Castor. Mata _emerald _itu tampak bersunggu-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula.. selama ini Frau yang selalu mendukungku, aku.. kali ini aku yang akan mendukungnya," lirihnya lagi.

Castor tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Teito itu, jika Frau disini dan mendengar langsung ucapan Teito itu, ia yakin, pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti langsung memeluk pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Labrador yang muncul dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi kue _Tiramisu. _

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, nanti akan kuberi tahu alamat Frau setelah kita makan," kata Castor, sembari menerima sepering kue yang berisi sepotong _Tiramisu _dari Labrador.

"Silahkan, Teito-_kun," _kali ini Labrador menghampiri Teito, dan memberikan kue itu pada Teito.

Teito menerima kue itu sembari tersenyum, "Ya, Ari-,"

**Deg! **

**Prank! **

"Te-Teito_-kun, daijoubu ka?" _panik Labrador saat piring kue itu terjatuh ke lantai. Menjadi serpihan berserakan dibawah kakinya dan Teito.

Teito tersentak, "Ma-maaf 'kan aku! Ta-tanganku tadi licin. Maaf! Akan segera kubereskan!" serunya sambil berlutut hendak membersihkan pecahan piring itu di lantai.

"Teito-_kun, _kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya Castor yang langsung membantu membereskan pecahan piring itu.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa, maaf membuat kalian repot!" ungkapnya. _'ke-kenapa.. perasaanku tidak enak?'_

**Drrtt.. Drrt.. **

Merasakan _handphone_ miliknya bergetar di saku mantelnya, pemuda mungil itu segera mengambil alat komunikasi itu. mata _emerald-_nya langsung berbinar senang saat tertera nama seseorang yang beberapa hari ini sangat ditunggunya itu.

_Frau.. _

"Castor-_san, _Labrador_-san, _Frau! Frau menghubungiku!" seru Teito tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya mengetahui pemuda bermata _safir _itu akhirnya menelponnya.

"Angkatlah," ujar Castor.

"Biar ini kami yang bereskan." Kata Labrador sembari tersenyum.

Teito mengangguk lalu segera mengangkat telpon itu, "Ha-hallo?"

_/Kuso-gaki! Maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang,/ _

I-ini.. benar-benar suara Frau. Bisik pemuda mungil itu lirih.

_Tes.. _

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata meluncur bebas di pipi pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Castor dan Labrador yang melihat itu hanya terdiam.

_/Hallo! Woi! Kau masih ada disana'kan, Kuso gaki?/ _

"_Baka._." gumam Teito pelan.

_/Hah? Kau bilang apa?/ _

"_BAKAAA!_"

_Ngiiing...~ _

_/Hei! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu'kan? Kau mau membuatku tuli, ya?/ _

"Iya! Aku memang ingin membuatmu tuli, bahkan aku ingin membuatmu tak bisa mendengar suara lagi!" seru Teito kesal.

_/Ckckck.. aku tak yakin kalau kau sanggup melakukan itu. Kau mau membuatku tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi?/ _

_**Blush! **_

"_Urusai! _Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang, hah? Tak tahu kah kau begitu khawatirnya aku!" seru Teito, "Pa-padahal.. padahal.. aku merindukanmu, Frau.. Hiks!"

_/Wowowo.. Kuso gaki! Kau jangan menangis segala!/ _

Teito mulai sesegukan, "Hiks! Ha-habisnya.." ucapnya parau.

_/Hahh.. iya, ku akui aku memang salah tidak memberimu kabar. Tapi, ketahuilah.. aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Teito,/ _

_**Blush! **_

Wajah Teito kembali merona merah, menambah kesan manis dari wajah mungil itu, "Ka-kalau begitu, cepat pulang! Kalau kau pulang nanti, akan kuhajar kau karena telah membuatku khawatir, Frau!"

_/Hah? Kau mau menghajarku? Kalau begitu aku balik lagi saja ke Kyoto, ya? Padahal aku sudah berada di Tokyo sekarang,/ _

"Eh?"

_/Kenapa malah 'eh', sekarang aku sudah di Tokyo, Kuso gaki. Bisa tolong jemput aku? Aku sekarang ada di tempat rahasia kita, lho/ _

Teito langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, "A-apa! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"

_/Kau ini, namanya juga kejutan, Kuso gaki! Cepat kemari! Aku sudah cukup lama disini. Kau mau aku mati kedinginan?/ _

"Sa-salahmu sendiri menunggu disana malam-malam begini! Ya, sudah! Aku kesana!" setelah mematikan sambungannya, Teito menoleh pada Castor dan Labrador yang dari tadi cuma terdiam memperhatikan percakapan Teito dan Frau.

"Ma-maaf, aku permisi!" kata Teito tampak ingin cepat-cepat ke tempat Frau.

"Ya, pergilah Teito_-kun_," ujar Castor.

"Iya, sepertinya Frau sudah menunggu lama," timpal Labrador dengan senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya.

Teito mengangguk, "_Arigatou! _Maaf merepotkan. Permisi!" setelah pamit pada dua orang itu, Teito langsung beranjak pergi dari apartemennya Castor itu menuju tempat dimana Frau berada.

Sepeninggalnya Teito, Labrador menoleh pada Castor yang tampak mengumpulkan serpihan kaca ke nampan dan membersihkannya, "Castor, sepertinya kau tahu kalau Frau akan pulang," katanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Ya, sebenarnya Frau sudah mengabari kalau ia akan kembali dengan kereta _Shinkansen_ terakhir ke Tokyo hari ini. Labrador, aku buang ini dulu, ya."

"Iya."

Saat Castor tengah ke belakang untuk membuang sampah kaca itu, Labrador kembali terduduk di sofa. Merasa sepi, ia pun mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya.

"Musik box? Bagus juga," ujarnya saat menemukan saluran TV yang menayangkan program musik.

Lengan berkulit putih itu pun, kemudian meraih sepiring _Tiramisu _di meja, "Sayang kalau tidak dimakan," ujarnya, "_Tiramisu _itu kalau tidak salah artinya, '_Izinkan aku pergi ke Surga'. _Nama yang menarik untuk nama kue." gumam Labrador sambil menyuapkan sesendok _Tiramisu _ke mulutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat malam, pemirsa. Berikut sekilas info malam ini. <strong>

_Telah terjadi kecelakaan maut antara sebuah bus tujuan Stasiun kereta Hamamatsu__dengan sebuah mobil pribadi yang melaju dari arah berlawanan di Kyoto. _

**oooooOOOOooooo**

Kegiatan Labrador langsung terhenti, dan pemuda berambut _lavender _itu langsung menoleh pada siaran TV yang menayangkan _Breaking News. _

"Kecelakaan lagi? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas," gumamnya sambil melihat berita yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

_Menurut para saksi mata, bus yang mengangkut 20 penumpang termaksud supir itu terlihat kehilangan kendali saat menghindari mobil yang tengah dikemudikan dengan kencang oleh si pengendara mobil itu yang di duga tengah mabuk, sebelum akhirnya terguling beberapa meter di jalan, dan akhirnya berhenti terguling saat menabrak pembatas jalan. Dalam kecelakaan ini dikabarkan 12 orang terluka parah termaksud pengendara mobil pribadi, dan 9 orang penumpang termaksud supir meninggal, berikut data korban yang selamat dan meninggal akibat kecelakaan naas tersebut. _

**oooooOOOOooooo **

**Deg! **

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat membaca satu nama yang tidak asing baginya kini tertera di layar kaya TV LCD itu.

_**Frau Birkin. **_

Reflek,pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Dengan pandangan mata tak percaya sembari menatap layar TV,** "Ti-tidak mungkin.. Castor! Kumohon cepat kemari!" **tanpa sadar Labrador berteriak memanggil Castor, tak lama kemudian Castor datang dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Labrador? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung,

"I-itu.. lihat!" seru Labrador sambil menunjuk layar TV.

"Kena-," putus Castor saat melihat berita kecelakan lalu lintas itu, "Tidak mungkin.. Frau.."

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

"Hah.. Hah.. hah.."

Suara deru nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah Teito yang tampak berlari menuju suatu tempat. Tempat rahasia ia dan Frau. Sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Melainkan, sebuah danau kecil berukuran 10 X 15 m yang tertutupi oleh semak tinggi taman itu. Tapi, karena suasana di tempat itu cukup gelap karena lampu taman hanya sedikit memantulkan cahaya sampai danau kecil di belakang semak itu.

"Dimana?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Frau! Kau dimana?" kali ini Teito sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, berharap ada jawaban yang ia terima.

_Trink! _

"Eh?" mata _emerald _itu terpaku saat seekor kunang-kunang menghampirinya, "Kenapa ada kunang-kunang?" tanpa sadar, Teito mengikuti kemana kunang-kunang itu terbang. Seolah, kunang-kunang itu tengah menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

Tak lama, kunang-kunang itu tampak bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Membuat suasana danau itu sedikit terang. Ini kali pertama Teito melihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini, karena memang populasi kunang-kunang disini hanya sedikit, dan bahkan sangat jarang untuk dilihat terlebih sebanyak ini.

"Frau?" ujarnya kala melihat sosok seseorang bermantel _biru dongker_ tengah memunggunginya di tepi danau beberapa meter darinya. Warna rambut pirang yang mencolok sangat familiar baginya. Teito mendekat untuk memastikan, apakah dia memang benar Frau atau bukan.

"Frau?" panggil Teito lagi, saat jaraknya semakin dengan dekat dengan sosok yang membelakanginya.

**Set! **

Sosok itu menoleh, "Ah, akhirnya kau datang. Lama se-,"

**Brugh! **

"Eh-hei! Kau hampir membuat kita jatuh ke air, _Kuso gaki!" _seru sosok itu yang ternyata memang benar Frau. Saking senangnya dapat melihat Frau lagi, Teito langsung menubruk Frau dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Frau.

Teito cuma menggeleng. Membuat Frau yang melihat itu menghela nafas, "_Uso. _Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama mengenalmu, Teito." Katanya.

Perlahan, Teito mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang yang kini sangat dirindukannya. Mata _emerald _nya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang siap kembali keluar.

"Kau sendiri pasti tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, _baka!" _seru Teito kemudian. Frau tidak berkomentar, ia menatap lurus pada mata Teito yang mulai menangis.

Senyum terlukis di wajah putih pria _blonde _itu, "Ya, aku tahu... maaf." Bisiknya.

"Hiks! Tidak akan kumaafkan! Ugh.." isak Teito mulai tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang telah ditahannya selama ia tidak bertemu Frau.

"_Kuso gaki, _ berhentilah menangis. Lihat, wajahmu jadi aneh, tuh!" ejek Frau, melihat Teito semakin sesegukan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

**Bugh! Bugh! **

"Ini semua salahmu! Aku begini pun juga karena mencemaskanmu, _baka!" _seru Teito sambil memukul-mukul dada Frau kesal, "Bodoh!"

"Maaf.." bisik Frau lagi, sembari menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Teito. Perlahan, Frau menundukan kepalanya dengan mata _safir_nya yang tampak menatap intens mata _emerald _Teito.

"Frau.." mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, perlahan kelopak mata _emerald _itu tertutup.

_Dingin.. _

Pikir Teito saat sesuatu yang lembab menyergap bibir mungilnya. Terasa lembut secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang lain terjadi, hanya sepasang bibir yang saling bersentuhan dengan lembut tanpa tekanan. Seolah, sentuhan ini menyimpan sebuah pesan penting yang harus disampaikan.

Teito pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang tengah menciumnya itu. Seperti tak ingin melepaskan Frau lagi dari sisinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Frau melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap wajah mungil yang tengah memerah manis di bawahnya.

"Eh, akhirnya, kau berhenti menangis." goda Frau melihat pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya hanya terdiam kaku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

**Grep! **

Frau langsung memeluk Teito dengan erat. Membuat pemuda bermata _emerald _itu tertegun dengan tindakannya.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mencemaskan aku, Teito," bisik Frau tepat di telinga pemuda mungil itu.

'_Frau kenapa? Dia tidak seperti biasanya.' _pikir Teito heran melihat sikap Frau yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah marah dan menangis untukku," bisiknya lagi.

"Frau, _Doushita?" _tanya Teito heran.

"Eh," Frau hanya tersenyum kecil khasnya, tentunya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda mungil yang tengah dipeluknyanya itu.

"Frau.."

**Set! **

"Hahaha.. kena kau, _Kuso gaki!" _seru Frau sambil melepas pelukannya, dan tertawa.

Teito cengo, "Ah-hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Hahaha.. coba lihat wajahmu! Lucu sekali, fuhahaha!" Frau malah terpingkal dengan ekspresi Teito yang dilihatnya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Apanya yang lucu, hah?"seru Teito jadi keki sendiri. Salah minum obat kali ini orang, ya? Pikirnya melihat tingkah aneh Frau. Yang tadi bersikap bak seorang pujangga, sekarang malah seperti orang stres yang dicekoki adegan humor.

"Fuh, sudah malam. Kuantarkan kau pulang, _Kuso gaki," _ujar Frau sembari melangkah pergi.

**Sret! **

Langkah Frau terhenti saat Teito menarik lengan mantel _dongker-_nya, "Tunggu. Malam ini kau aneh, Frau. Tidak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi," tanya Teito.

Frau berbalik sembari melepas perlahan tangan kecil itu dari lengan mantelnya, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku seperti biasanya, kok!"

Pemuda mungil itu malah menatap intens Frau seolah tidak meyakini perkataan pemuda pirang itu, "Bohong. Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tapi aku.. aku ingin bilang kalau kau tidak sendirian, Frau. Aku, Castor_-san, _dan semuanya ada di sisimu."

Frau terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut coklat itu, perlahan ia membawa lengan kanannya untuk menepuk kepala Teito, "Terimakasih. Aku tahu, kok." ujarnya sembari menarik lengan kanan Teito untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo, pulang."

Teito mengangguk, lalu memeluk lengan Frau yang tengah menggandengnya. Membuat Frau tertegun dengan ulahnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teito heran. "Tidak. Aku hanya heran melihatmu mau bergandengan seperti ini," jawab Frau, membuat Teito cemberut, "Jadi aneh, ya?" tanya Teito. Frau menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru kau terlihat imut," kekeh Frau, "Eh, kau ini." Balas Teito sembari tersenyum dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Frau sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Frau, sebelum pulang, aku mau makan kue! Gara-gara kau tadi, aku jadi tidak bisa makan kue _Tiramisu _di apartemen Castor-_san _tadi," ujar Teito sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Frau tertawa kecil melihat itu, "Hahaha.. jadi, gara-gara aku, nih? Yaya, kau bisa makan kue _Tiramisu _sepuasmu sekarang. Tapi aku tidak tanggung ya, kalau kau nanti jadi seperti ini," kata Frau sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Masa bodo! Pokoknya, aku akan membuatmu bangkrut malam ini."

"Hahaha.. aku tunggu itu. Tapi, kau jadi sedikit manja, _Kuso gaki._ "

Teito tidak menjawab, ia hanya merungut dengan menyipitkan mata _Emerald_-nya sambil memeluk lengan Frau yang digandengnya, "Biarin. Terserah aku 'kan?" katanya ketus.

Frau hanya bisa nyengir melihat sikap pemuda mungil di sampingnya itu, "Eh, kau ini benar-benar _Kuso gaki, _ya?_"_

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Teito sambil tertewa kecil.

'_Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Yang kutahu, aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan Frau sekarang.' _Pikir Teito sambil tersenyum senang.

**OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO **

"Sudah, masuk sana."

"Iya, aku tahu. O'ya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Barang-barangmu kemana? Kau tadi tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen 'kan?" tanya Teito heran sebelum masuk ke rumah.

Frau tampak nyengir, "Aku meninggalkannya disuatu tempat. Tenang saja aman, kok! Ya, sudah masuk sana, _Kuso gaki! _Ini sudah malam. Tuh, hampir jam 12 malam. Sana." seru Frau sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada Teito yang menunjukan pukul 23.50 malam.

"Iya, iya!" seru Teito kesal, karena secara tidak langsung Frau seperti menyuruhnya pergi.

"Oya', tunggu." Kata Frau.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku masuk 'kan?"

Frau langsung melepas kalung rosario peraknya, dan langsung mengalungkannya pada Teito, membuat pemuda mungil itu terpaku, "Jaga itu baik-baik, _Kuso gaki_." ujar Frau kemudian, menatap Teito yang malah mematung.

"Tunggu, Frau. Bukankah ini rosario peninggalan orangtuamu yang penting? Lalu, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Teito, mengingat Frau tidak pernah barang sedetikpun melepas rosario itu darinya.

"Mudah saja. Karena yang terpenting saat ini bagiku adalah kau, Teito. Jadi, aku titip rosario itu padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ini yang terakhir.." mendengar itu, membuat wajah Teito kembali merona merah.

**Cup! **

Frau menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat kening Teito, "_Sayonara." _

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menyentuh keningnya, "_Sayonara?" _ulang Teito heran.

"Ya,_ Kuso gaki. Sayonara." _Kata Frau dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh pemuda bermata _emerald _itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Frau?"

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi dari hadapanmu, Teito." Ujar Frau sambil menatap lembut pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

Teito menatap Frau bingung, "Pergi dari hadapanku? Maksudmu pulang ke apartemen?" tanyanya.

"Eh," Frau mendengus, "Bukan, _Kuso gaki. _Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, dimana kita tidak akan bertemu hingga waktu yang cukup lama," kata Frau ringan.

Mendengar ucapan Frau yang merancu seperti itu, membuat Teito mendekati Frau yang tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya itu, "Maksudmu, kau akan kembali ke Kyoto, dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke Tokyo?"

Frau menggeleng.

"Jadi kau mau kemana? Kalau kau ingin pergi lagi, aku ikut denganmu, Frau!" seru Teito yang langsung memeluk pinggang Frau erat.

Frau membalas pelukan Teito itu, "Tidak bisa, Teito. Aku tidak bisa mengikutsertakanmu untuk ikut bersamaku sekarang." Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

Teito mendongak menatap wajah Frau, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersamamu?"

Frau tersenyum, senyum lembut yang mampu membuat Teito tertegun, "Kau.. tahu arti dari _Tiramisu, _Teito?" tanya Frau lirih.

Teito langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat mengetahui apa maksud ucapan Frau padanya, "Ti-tidak mungkin.. kau.."

Melihat Teito yang sudah mengerti maksudnya, membuat senyum kembali merekah di bibir pemuda _blonde _itu, " Sepertinya kau ingat, _Tiramisu _dalam bahasa Italy memiliki arti.. "

Teito langsung menarik dirinya dari Frau, "Ja-jangan lanjutkan! Frau!" serunya sambil menutup kedua telinganya agar ia tidak mendengar kata itu dari Frau.

"_Izinkan aku pergi ke surga," _

"Berhenti!" seru Teito lebih keras.

"Sebenarnya, saat di perjalanan pulang, bus yang kutumpangi mendapat kecelakaan." Kata Frau mulai bercerita.

"STOP! Kubilang stop, Frau!" jerit Teito tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya.

"Dan rupanya, aku termaksud penumpang yang tidak diizinkan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi," Frau tetap menceritakan kejadian yang ditimpanya itu pada pemuda mungil yang sekarang berlutut sambil menutup indera pendengarannya itu. matanya tampak terpejam erat, seolah berusaha untuk menulikan telinganya.

"Mungkin ini konyol dan di luar logika, tapi sepertinya malaikat kematian yang mencabut nyawaku berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhirku," kekeh Frau seolah apa yang diceritakannya itu adalah sebuah dongeng yang begitu hebat.

"Ber-berhenti bercanda, Frau.. berhenti.. ini sama sekali tidak lucu." tandas Teito.

"Eh, aku pun berharap ini adalah sebuah lelucon garing dariku, tapi ini memang kenyataan, Teito." Kata Frau sambil berlutut di depan Teito.

Mendengar itu, Teito langsung menarik kerah mantel Frau, "Jangan bercanda! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi dengan mudah, hah? Buktinya, kau masih ada di hadapanku 'kan sekarang!" jerit Teito, tanpa sadar cairan bening kembali mengalir di pipi karamelnya.

Frau tersenyum sambil melepaskan secara pelan tarikan lengan Teito dari kerah mantelnya itu, "Kau pernah mendengar, Teito. Seorang manusia yang terlahir akan dijanjikan oleh Kami-_sama _3 buah impian besar, dan setelah ketiga impian besar itu terkabul, jiwa mereka akan kembali kepada Kami_-sama, _sebenarnya impian terakhirku adalah bisa hidup bersamamu hingga tua nanti. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubah impianku itu,"

Pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Frau.. kumohon, jangan lanjutkan." Pinta Teito lirih, cairan bening terus mengalir di pipinya dengan deras walau sudah berusaha untuk ditahannya.

Frau menggeleng, "Impian terakhirku adalah.. bisa bertemu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung padamu, Teito." katanya sambil tersenyum lega.

Teito menggeleng kaku, "Tidak, aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu, Frau! Tidak mau!"

**Greb! **

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap hidup, Teito. Kalau kau ingkari, aku akan marah padamu, _Kuso gaki._ " kata Frau langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak, jangan pergi.." isak Teito dalam pelukan Frau.

"Walau aku sudah tidak ada, tapi hatiku akan selalu bersamamu, Teito."

"TIDAK! Jangan pergi, Frau!" peluk Teito erat. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memeluknya.

Frau tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, _"Thank you for loving me, Kuso gaki." _Bisik Frau lirih tepat di telinga Teito. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan bisa menyampaikan kata-kata ini langsung pada Teito.

_**Deng! Deng! Deng!**_

Suara jam berdentang cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Menandakan pukul 12 malam tepat. Sekaligus, memecah keheningan malam di Tokyo yang nyatanya tak pernah tidur itu.

Frau memejamkan matanya sembari tetap memeluk Teito, "Terimakasih, _Teito. _Selamat tinggal."

Bersamaa dengan angin yang berhembus malam itu, sosok Frau lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil yang terbang ke langit dalam pelukan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Meninggalkan segalanya yang ia sayangi, termaksud Teito.

Teito menatap tak percaya kedua lengannya yang sekarang memeluk ruang hampa, matanya seolah tak percaya dengan sosok Frau yang sudah lenyap di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil itu pun bergetar...

"Ugh.. Frau... FRAUUU!"

"**Teito-**_**kun!" **_panggil Castor dan Labrador dari kejauhan sambil menghampiri Teito, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat terdengar isak tangis cukup kencang dari pemuda mungil yang tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat di hadapan mereka itu.

"Tei-"

**Set! **

Langkah Labrador yang ingin mendekati Teito terhenti saat lengan Castor menghalanginya.

"Castor.." gumam Labrador sambil menatap wajah Castor dari samping, terlihat jelas wajah pemuda berambut _scarlet _itu yang tampak datar namun terlihat sedih secara bersamaan.

**Greb! **

"Castor, juga sama seperti Teito-_kun _'kan?" tanya Labrador sambil memeluk tubuh Castor dari belakang.

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO **

Buaian sang malam telah berakhir. Secercah cahaya dari ufuk timur kini makin meninggi seiring dengan makin berlalunya waktu. Wangi sejuk khas pagi dengan embun segar yang menghiasi. Menciptakan kesegaran pagi yang berbeda.

Di salah satu gereja, terdengar suara lonceng yang menggema beberapa kali, yang menandakan salah satu putra Kami-_sama_ beranjak meninggalkan dunia ini. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tengan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Terdengar pula, isak tangis dari beberapa pengantar di pemakaman itu.

"Satu lagi putra Dewa kita beranjak meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini, berikanlah kedamaian abadi bagi jiwanya. Dan semoga, do'a kita memberikan ketentraman baginya di Surga sana." Ujar seorang _Father_ yang memanjatkan sebuah do'a pengiring.

"Anak itu.. padahal dialah yang berkata akan menghadiri pemakamanku kalau aku meninggal nanti, dan aku sangat ingat, ia berkata akan menaruh setumpuk buku porno sebagai pengganti bunga di makamku. Sekarang malah anak itu yang terbaring duluan disini." ujar Bastien, setengah tak percaya kalau putra yang disayanginya itu pergi mendahuluinya.

"Bastien-_san,_" Castor tampak menepuk pundak lelaki parubaya itu yang tampak memakai kursi roda yang tengah di bawa seorang perawat.

"Iya, itulah yang dikatannya sebelum aku akan menjalani operasi, Castor." Kata Bastien lagi sambil memandang batu marmer putih yang menjadi nisan makam itu. Tatapan seorang Ayah yang sudah rela melepas anaknya pergi walau berat untuknya berpisah dengan anak tersayangnya itu.

"Ya, Bastien-_san." _Balas Castor tenang.

"Teito-_kun?" _panggil Labrador pada Teito yang sejak pemakaman dimulai hanya bisa membisu.

"Sepertinya, Teito masih belum menerima ini," kata Hakuren yang melihat Teito dari tadi hanya terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Frau, _baka! _Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Teito seperti ini." seru Mikage.

"Mikage, jaga ucapanmu." Ujar Hakuren.

"Habisnya, lihat! Teito jadi seperti itu." balas Mikage sambil menunjuk Teito yang tengah di dekap dari samping oleh Labrador.

Hakuren menghela nafas, "Hahh.. aku tahu. Tapi, ini pun bukan kemauan dari Frau juga 'kan?"

Mikage memilih bungkam mendengar ucapan dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

Hakuren tersenyum melihat keterdiaman Mikage, "Syukurlah, kalau kau mengerti."

"Teito-_kun, _aku tahu ini memang seperti mimpi buruk. Tapi di saat terakhirnya, Frau hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan langsung padamu. Aku yakin, Frau berharap agar kau tegar menghadapi ini. Aku pun tahu rasanya saat kita ditinggal orang yang kita sayangi untuk selamanya. Tapi percayalah. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan dipertemukan oleh takdir," hibur Labrador.

"Itu... hanya kata-kata penghibur kosong bagiku," kata Teito dingin.

Labrador tersenyum khasnya pada Teito seolah tidak mempan dengan sikap dingin pemuda mungil itu, "Coba lihat, Teito_-kun! _Langitnya begitu cerah."

Seolah tersihir perkataan Labrador, Teito perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit bewarna biru yang sangat cerah. Biru, seperti warna mata Frau.

"Hm, kau pasti bisa merasakannya. Walau tidak terlihat, tapi Frau masih ada di sini, dia akan hidup abadi di dalam hati dan akan selalu bersamamu, Teito-_kun," _ujar Labrador lagi tanpa melepaskan senyum lembutnya pada pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya itu.

_/Walau aku sudah tidak ada. Tapi, hatiku akan selalu bersamamu, Teito./_

Teito memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat perkataan Frau, lengan kanannya beralih mengenggam rosario perak milik Frau.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Frau." lirihnya kemudian. Labrador menatap lembut Teito yang kini menatapnya, "_Arigatou, _Labrador_-san_,"

"Iya, Teito-_kun._"

Para pengantar pemakaman itu pun satu persatu mulai pergi, yang tertinggal hanya beberapa orang di sana. Teito menaruh bunga lily putih terakhir di atas pusara makam Frau itu.

"Maaf, nak. Apa kau yang bernama Teito?"

Teito menoleh, dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki parubaya yang tadi memanggilnya. Teito mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya maaf. Nama saya Bastien, Ayah Frau." kata lelaki itu yang ternyata Bastien.

Teito membungkuk sekilas, "Maaf, saya benar Teito Klein, Ojii-_sama," _balas Teito. Tak menyangka ia disapa dan bertemu secara langsung dengan Ayah Frau.

"Teito-_kun, _Bastien-_san _ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Castor.

"I-iya?"

Tak sengaja pandangan mata Bastien tertumpu pada rosario perak di dada Teito, lelaki parubaya itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya, Frau memang sangat menyangimu, nak."

Teito menunduk malu, "Ma-maaf.."

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Teito-_kun, _aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih pantas disimpan olehmu. Maaf, Libelle tolong kotak yang tadi," kata Bastien sambil meminta tolong pada suster perawatnya.

"_Ha'i, _Bastien_-sama," _kata perawat bernama Libelle itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berkuran 30X30 cm.

"Terimakasih," kata Bastien sambil menerima kotak bewarna biru muda itu. "Nah, Teito-_kun, _terimalah ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Teito. Teito menerimanya.

"Itu semua barang-barang kesayangan Frau. Tapi, untuk buku-bukunya yang 'itu' tidak termaksud aku masukan ke dalamnya," kata Bastien sambil tersenyum.

Teito perlahan membuka kotak itu. Ada I-pod, video, album foto, aksesori khas lelaki, dan sebuah sapu tangan yang Teito ingat adalah sapu tangan miliknya yang ia berikan pada Frau.

_Tes... tes... _

"... terimakasih." Kata Teito lirih sambil memeluk kotak itu.

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

**_Keesokan Harinya_ **

"Teito, cepat! Kita terlambat!" seru Hakuren dari kejauhan.

"Teito, kau sedang apa, sih? Ayo cepat!" timpal Mikage.

"Iya, maaf!" Teito langsung buru-buru menghampiri kedua temannya itu dengan cepat.

_Wussshh.. _

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, membuat Teito menghentikan larinya karena ada sedikit debu yang berhasil masuk ke mata _emerald-_nya. Sedikit mengucek mata yang agak perih dengan sapu tangan, setelah sudah lebih baik dia kembali hendak berlari..

**Set!**

**Deg! **

Seketika Teito langsung menoleh ke belakang saat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam melewatinya, punggung pemuda itu tampak lebar dan kokoh. Teito hanya terpaku melihat sosok yang serasa tidak asing di matanya itu, merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh menatap pemuda mungil di belakangnya.

_Safir meet emerald.._

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertubrukan, Teito menggeleng dan langsung membungkuk minta maaf.

"Teitoooo...!"

Merasa kedua temannya memanggil Teito kembali hendak berlari, namun sebelum itu ia memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu yang terdiam melihat sikap anak berambut coklat yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Setelah melihat anak itu pergi menghampiri kedua temannya, pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum, "Bocah aneh." lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

"Kau ini, harus cepat! Soalnya jam pertama itu Lance-_sensei, _tahu!"

"A-apa?"

"Sudah, kalau terlambat, kita bertiga kok yang dihukum."

"Kau ini senang sekali kalau kena hukuman, Hakuren."

"Hahaha.."

_Ya, kau benar. Walau kau tidak ada disampingku. Aku merasa kau selalu ada di hatiku. Selamanya, hingga nanti sampai impian besar terakhirku terwujud. Sebelum akhirnya, aku bisa menyusulmu kesana, _

_Frau..._

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO **

**-Owari- **

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO **

**A/N: **Gyaaaaaaaaaa...! **#**dilempar bata**# **

Huhuhu.. pasti ini _angst _yang aneh mana panjang banget lagi! Maaf pula kalau ada typo-nya juga.. **T^T** saya mungkin _Author_ nekat yang _publish_ fic _angst_ padahal saya bukan _Author_ di bidang _angst,_ Hiks! **TT_TT #**ngorek2 tanah di pojokan**# **

Kalau soal judul, saya pertama tahu arti_Tiramisu _itu dari komik Nakayoshi 57 _–Kitchen Princess special story- _terus saya cari info lagi tentang kue khas Italy ntu di mbah Google..

Umm.. ada juga, lho.. sedikit kata-kata yang saya comot langsung dari manga 07-Ghost sendiri.. hehehe.. **#**watados**# ***dijadiin sate

Tapi, seneng rasanya bisa _publish _fic FrauTeito oneshot pertama! Walau jalan ceritanya agak aneh, mohon dimaafkan...~ m**(**_ _**)**m

-Frau: huwoooo...~ apaan, tuh! Aku hanya muncul dibagian pertengahan, _Kuso author_!

-Naru: Dikau udah mending daku munculin di fic ini! Mau daku ganti peran seme-mu dengan seme yang lain? **#**ngancem

-Frau: Adoohhh.. tapi jangan buat peranku _Death _kayak gitu. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Frau Birkin hanya muncul sebentar di pertengahan cerita. Hallooooo? **#**alay mode On

-Teito: **#**Tiba-tiba nongol**# **Peran seme diganti? Bagus juga, aku mau hal yang baru seperti itu, Naru!

-Frau: **#**cengo**# **A-apa maksudmu, _Kuso gaki? _

-Teito: Kenapa? Menurutku, bagus juga kalau peran seme diganti. Habis aku bosan juga kalau selalu dipasangkan denganmu, Frau. **#**pose Conan

-Frau: A-apa? _Kuso gaki, _apa aku saja tidak cukup memuaskan sebagai sememu? **#**mulai ngaco

-Teito: **#**buagh!**# **Ja-jangan keras-keras, _baka! _

-Naru: Walah-walah.. **(**natap Frau yang melayang indah terus nubruk tembok**)** Oye, Frau kau masih hidup, nda? *****noel-noel pake ranting

-Lance: **#**tiba-tiba nongol sambil nari berputar-putar**# **Fuhahaha.. kolom _Auhtor _ini tidak akan sempurna tanpa kehadiran diriku yang indah iniii...~

-Naru: Hwo..! Lance-_san _sto-,

**#**Dzing!**# ***_Author _melayang dengan indah setelah ditabrak putaran maut Lance*** **

-Lance: _Ara? _Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu. Lho? _Author-san, _dimana kau? **#**celingak-celinguk

-Teito: Ano, Uskup Lance.. kalau anda mencari Naru.. sebenarnya,baru saja anda tabrak. Itu.. **#**nunjuk _Author _yang lagi sakaratul maut

-Lance: Gyaaaa... _Author-san..._! **#**syok langsung nyamperin _Author_**#**

-Castor+Labrador: **#**muncul dari balik tirai**# **wahh.. semua sedang sibuk.. nah, Minna-_san, _tolong Review, ya... ^,^/

**_Review?_**


End file.
